The instrument clusters mainly comprised of pointers to indicate the speed or RPM of an engine and fuel level on an index plate/dial. Normally the pointer moves with respect to dial center from position ‘0’ to maximum position of the dial. During the pointer rotation, pointer may produce shadow on the dial. Further the shadow may lead to poor aesthetic look and may also disturb the user.
FIG. 1 provides for known art of pointer indication method which contains the following components for indicating speed or RPM of the vehicles
pointer (11)
PCB bottom and top (5 and 500)
stepper motor/drive source (7)
indication panel (100)
indication plate (200)
index parts (201)
light source for illuminating the indication panel (100), and
frame (300)
The limitations in the existing method of pointer indication are;                The product construction requires at least two PCB (Top and Bottom), wherein the bottom PCB is for holding stepper motor (7) and the top PCB is for light source assembly (Light Emitting Diode),        New connector is also required to connect said two PCB's.        Geometry of the pointer leads to difficulty in assembling the PCB assembly into the instrument cluster,        An additional frame is used for holding the two each other indication panel, indication plate and the light source,        The product construction requires more spaces for accommodating the both electronics and mechanical components. This is not suitable for very compact design of instrument clusters,        Additional component No. 3 is used for pointer illumination,        Additional component No. 4 is used for holding the PCB, and        Geometry of the pointer may produce warp.        
The aforesaid disadvantages of the related art in-turn increase the cost and require more space of the instrument cluster.